Nothing Will Keep Us Apart
by 1-twilighter-1
Summary: Alice and Bella are twins. They meet Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Edward the day they start Kindy. They become the best of friends but when 2 of the gang have to leave .. Nothing will ever be the same :/ Suck at Summaries ALL HUMAN! PLEASE READ
1. Kindy!

**Hey guys Hope you like it , My First Fan Fiction (:**

**Although Id love to say I own Twilight and Its characters, I dont *tear* .. That is owned by the fabulous Stephanie ... **

**Chapter 1 : KINDY!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

BPOV

Today is Me and Alice's first day of kindy. I woke up at 7:30 and went to wake up my twin sister. I Loved Alice, she was my best friend but better because we were always together, we never were bored.

"Sissy, wakey wakey" I whispered in Alice's ear. She just turned over and started snoring .. again.

"Alice!, Wake up" Still nothing. I thought i lightly pushed her, but i accidently pushed too hard and she went off the bed and hit her head on the floor. Her eyes flung open and she stood up rubbing her head. As soon as I saw the anger in her eyes I started running.

"IM GONNA GET YOU BELLA!!!!" She screamed as I sprinted down the stairs, I couldnt help myself but laugh really hard. Suddenly i felt my feet being lifted off the ground. I tilted my head to see that my mummy had picked me up, my daddy had done the same to Alice.

"Now Kiddies, whats wrong?" My dad asked us.

"She pushed me off the bed!!!" Alice yelled pointing at me.

"I didnt mean too, She wouldnt wake up, I didnt mean for her to fall of the bed" I said adding a smirk in the last part :P

"I dont want a full blown fight on our hands so both of you say sorry to eachother, kiss and make up then go get ready for kindy" My Mummy said in a stern voice.

We got put on the floor said our sorry's then ran upstairs to get ready for kindy.

When we got to kindy, Ali and I held hands as we walked into our kindy for the 1st time. When we got inside we couldnt stop looking at all the toys and the fake kitchens and doll houses. Alice and I were running hand in hand when we saw the dress up area. We loved clothes, Mummy always called us the fashionista's of the next generation whatever that means. When we stopped at the dress up area we saw another girl pop her head from out of box of hats. Ali and I giggled when we saw the clown hat on her head, it fell down and covered her face. We all started laughing when she took it off. We didnt notice that Mummy or Daddy had left, we were having to much fun.

"Hello, Im Rosalie, but you can call me rose" The blonde girl said.

"Im Alice, but you can call me Ali." My sister told Rose.

"Hi, Im Isabella but you will call me Bella" I told her.

Rose giggled and asked if we were sisters

"We're twins" Ali said smiling.

"Wow, I wish i had a twin sister but all I have is an annoying older brother" Rose told us.

"Who's your brother?" Ali and I asked at the same time, we giggled.

"His name is Edward, He's in year 1 this year, big kids school" She said.

We played Dress ups all day, well except for nap time and lunch time. Before we knew it, our Mummys and Daddys were picking us up.

"Mummy, can we go over to Rosalie's house?" I asked

"Yeah, we promise well be good" Ali added in.

"Only if thats ok with Rosalie's mum" Mummy said.

Mummy walked over to where Rose's mum was and they started talking. She came back and said we could go over for the afternoon, and that she would get us intime for dinner. We screamed then ran over to Rose.

This was going to be one fun Afternoon.

* * *

**First Chapter Up (: **

**Please Review, It makes me happy and btw. I dont mind constructice critisism.. I Like It, It improves me ..**

**Love you xx. Sara**


	2. New Friends

**YAY second chapter (: I Hope you guys like it... btw... New Moon is AWESOME!!! just thought id put that out there :P. I went to the Midnight Screening and it was bloody awesome .. hehe **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight Or Any of the Characters related to Twilight... That all goes to the very talented Stephanie Meyer (:**

**Chapter 2: New Friends**

**

* * *

  
**

Ali, Rose and I were bouncing in our seats on our way to Rose's house. We were in awe of what was in front of us . .. Nestled in the trees was a house (more like mini mansion) with deep mahogany walls on the outside but most of the walls were covered in windows anyway .. It looked fabulous.

"WOW" Was all Alice and I said at the same time.

"Yes, Its beautiful, isn't it?" Rose's mummy, Esme said, she then kissed her husband, Carlisle.

"Ewwwwww" We all said at the same time. Esme and Carlisle chuckled then invited us inside.

The Inside was like a fantasy, all white walls, floors and furniture. I was in heaven, I could sit here and take this in for hours. I was hit out of fantasy land by a young boy jumping down the stairs. His hair copper bronze red was bouncing off his angular face and his green eyes were wide and bright.

"hey Mummy, Daddy, Rose ... oh who's this" He asked looking at Ali and I.

"I'm Bella and this is Alice, Were twins" I said proudly of me and my twin.

"Twins huh? hmm I wonder-" He was cut off by a loud booming voice coming down the stairs.

He was bulkier than most kids, with brown short curly hair and big blue eyes. Behind him came i smaller boy with dirty blonde hair and the same blue eyes as the bigger kid. I had to admit I was a little scared

"Eddie! where are you, I wana play Cars ... Oh hey Rose, who's your friends, Im Emmett, this is Jasper you are?? " The bigger one practically yelled at us.

"I'm Alice and this is my twin Bella" Alice yelled in his ear back. We laughed and Emmett rubbed his ear.

"Owwieee" Emmett wined. I gave Alice a high five and laughed.

We talked about everyone for a while. I learned that Jasper and Emmett are also in year 1, They said Big kid school was great. Jasper and Emmett are brothers and live 3 doors down from us! How cool is that!!! After a while we got bored and decided to play Hide and Seek in the backyard.

"Edward, you count and I guess Bella can help you since there's so many of us to find" Rosalie smirked.

"OK" Edward and I Agreed at the same time. I giggled and blushed, I don't know why though. hmm?

We started counting while we heard the steps of the stairs being thumped on .. I guessed that was Emmett knowing how big he was. When we got to 20 ( yep i can count to 20 I'm smart :P hehe) Edward took my hand and we silently crept up the stairs. As we walked upstairs we heard a giggle come from a room that I thought was the bathroom.

"That's Alice, I know that giggle anywhere" I whispered in Edward's ear, he nodded. We tiptoed in the bathroom and saw her figure in the bath with the shower curtain across. I quickly pulled him by his hand back out of the door.

"When we go back in there Ill count to three, then we will yank back the shower curtain and screamed gotcha!" I whispered. Edward snickered but nodded.

We walked silent back in and i gestured with my fingers 1, 2 , 3 but our plan backfired when Alice yanked the curtain back herself and yelled

"GOTCHA!" . Edward and I were so shocked we jumped ten feet in the air, I sware, then we fell down on each other. I blushed a dark shade of red while Alice was laughing so hard she put her hand on the wall for support. I landed on top of Edward. We both started laughing so hard as we were getting up.

"How.... did you ....... ... know?" I tried to ask during my laughing fit.

"Bell ..you ...need to .. learn to whisper .... quieter" She said while in just as much as laughter as Edward and I.

It took about 5 minutes for us to calm down but it obviously took longer for the rest of them since they were still laughing about mine and Edward's Backfired plan. It made finding them extremely easy since we just followed the laughter of my new friends. Jasper and Rosalie were hiding under Carlisle and Esme's bed while Emmett was squished in Edward's closet.

"Gosh, Ed, How small is that closet, seriously!" He panted as he climbed out from behind the clothes. We all laughed at how isn't wasn't small for us, just him.

I sware, we played for hours before My Mummy came to get Ali and I. We hugged each of our new friends and jumped in the car.

"So girls, did you have fun" Mummy asked

"uhhh, YEAH! I scared Bell and Edward and they fell on top of each other, I laughed so hard!" Alice started laughing again however i just blushed and ducked my head down in embarrassment.

"ooooooh....So Bella has her 1st boyfriend, hey?" Mummy asked, making my cheeks heat up even more.

"Don't be embarrassed bells, Its cute" Mummy said, thanks mum, not helping cool my cheeks down..

I zoned out after that. Once I was in bed that night I thought about how great today was.

In one day I met 4 awesome people that I can now call my friends.

"Night Bell, love you" Ali said to me.

"Night Ali, Love you too" I said back as I was drifting into dreamland.

I Love my Life .... Awesome New Friends, The bestest sister anyone could ever have and great parents .. What more could I ask for??

* * *

**Chapter 2 DONE! hehe Its going to start speeding Up I promise**

**Please Review ... I Like Reviews they make me smile (:**

**Also Put in Any suggestions for the Next chapter as I am blank :/ LOL**

**Love you xx. Sara**


	3. My Whole world came crashing down

**New Chapter!!!!! I know, I know. Its taken FOREVER but i was contemplating getting rid of this story for ever. **

**This chapter is in a new stage of their life. **

**Disclaimer:I dont own twilight  
**

Alice, Rosalie, Bella: year 6

Emmett, Jasper, Edward year 7

setting: 1 week b4 yr 7 grad.

**Chapter 3 : My Whole world just came crashing down.**

**EPOV**

There she was just sitting on the ground beside me not a care in the world rambling on something about how some guy in our school asked her to the year 7 dance but she said no cause apparently likes someone else but she isn't telling anyone who it is. She is soo pretty, her beautiful big brown eyes. Her beautiful long brown curls, not too wavy and not too straight. I wish she would tell me who she likes......

"SNAP OUT OF IT EDDIE" Rose yelled at me knowing who I was thinking about. She knew I hated being called Eddie. Everyone is just staring at me like they missed something, I just shrugged. then I heard Bella voice whispering to Alice who she liked. Alice slapped her hand over her mouth in Amazement; she then screamed her little 2 year old scream.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU LIKE HIM!!!!!!I TOTALLY KNEW THAT!!!!!!!" Alice Screamed at the top of her voice.

"Who, Who, Who?" Rose asked in complete confusion.

"Don't worry, tell you later" Bella whispered. I couldn't stop thinking about who she liked. I knew it would never be me I was going to ask her to be my date to the Year 7 dance. Jasper has already asked Alice, As well as Emmett asking Rose. Both of them obviously agreed. It has been so obvious that Alice and Jasper like each other. Same with Emmett and Rose, They just won't admit it to each other. Our Group has sort of an unbreakable bond between us and even more between I guess you could call it our companions. Pretty much the same between Bella and I although I was sure she didn't like me. I'm going to ask her to the dance though, and I'm going to do it right now, in the comfort of my friends if she rejects me.

"Hey Bella?"

"Yea Edward"

"Um... w-wwill you-u-u" I started stuttering.

"Edward spit it out" She asked a bit nervous herself. Very quietly I ducked my head and mumbled "will you go with me to the dance"

"Sorry Brother, Didn't hear ya mate, SPEAK UP!" Emmett yelled the last part.

"Will you g-go to the d-dddance with m-mme" I mumbled a little louder

"Sorry, come again?" Bella replied

"WILL YOU GO TO THE DANCE WITH ME" I screamed. I didn't notice but Esme and Carlisle looked up from our veranda, they whispered something to each other then laughed hysterically. I ducked my head down and blushed, which I must say, is something I rarely do.

**ESPOV**

"WILL YOU GO TO THE DANCE WITH ME" I heard Edward Scream to Bella. Bella's eyes lit up with excitement.

"I knew they liked each other, its so obvious, good on Edward" I whispered in Carlisle ear.

"Yeah, look at his blush, I never thought our son could blush that much" Carlisle whispered back to me. We started laughing and couldn't stop ourselves.

**APOV**

YAY! Edward asked Bella to the dance. Im going with Jasper, who is Amazing, he's so cool, funny and sweet. I know Rose feels the same way about Emmett. I knew Bella liked him and her whispering to me before was just a confirmation. I can see the way Edward looks at Bella, Its just the same as I look at Jasper or Rose at Emmett and vice versa. Bella, Rose and I can go dress shopping now, yay! I cant wait. This is gonna be so fun.

**BPOV**

Did Edward just ask me, ME, to the dance? Maybe he heard me whisper to Alice that I like him. Maybe he just feels sorry for me, yeah that's it. There's no way he asked me because he wanted to. He's so cool and Im just Bella. Boring Bella. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Alice playfully slapping my arm.

"Are you gonna answer him? Hurry up!" Alice whispered in my ear. I turned to Edward, he was waiting there just staring me in the eyes. OMG! Is that a blush I see, its just as dark as mine! maybe he does want to ask me…Nah , he probably just doesn't do this often.

"Bella? Will you?" Edward asked me. Instead of adding on to the embarrassment of already deep red blush, I just nodded.

"Thank you Bella, we are gonna have so much fun" Edward said simply, still blushing I might add. I couldn't wait until next Friday now. Ohh! We have so little time to find a dress … I wonder where we will go ….

**EPOV**

She. Said. Yes. Oh my gosh! Im going to my year 7 dance with Bella. I can't wait. She will look so pretty. She does now and she's sitting next to me, I can't imagine what she will look like next Friday

**BPOV**

"Kids, come on, lunch time." Esme called out to us. We all jumped up and Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the house, I felt this strange tingling feeling … I didn't know what it was though. I wonder if Rose And Ali feel the same way since Emmett and Jasper had grabbed their hands too. Hmmmm? Once we were inside we sat down, I sat next to Edward with Alice and Jasper beside me and Rose and Em beside Edward.

"Hey Ali, Bells I need to talk to you both after lunch, the boys can find something to do." Rose Told us. Ali and I nodded. We went up to Rose's room and the question begun.

"So… who is it?" Rose asked.

"Whos who?" I asked smirking

. "Don't play dumb Bella, Just tell me who you like!" She practically yelled at me.

"I thought it was obvious but if your really that blind, Its Edward" I said blushing again.

"Yeah, I knew that. I Just wanted to hear you to say it" She said smugly.

"Gah! I don't like you"I said but I was smiling.

"Yes, you do. You Love Me. Nothing will keep us apart." She said but there was something in her voice that wasn't right.

"Rose, whats up?" I asked.

"Nothing" but she looked away. This wasn't nothing.

"Don't worry about it" She said.

"Rosalie Madison Cullen, tell me whats wrong" I demanded.

"Well..Umm, you see. We are kinda moving." She practically mumbled but I got it.

"Who, When, Why, Where?" I asked at Alice speed.

"All of us, within the next 2 weeks" She said slowly. My Heart Stopped. I would lose Rosalie, Shes my best friend, I love her. I would lose Edward, No…No! I cant lose Edward, hes to important to me, He just asked me to his year 7 dance with him, I can NOT lose him or Rosalie.

"What" I managed to choke out.

"Im sorry, Dad got a job in New York so were moving there and he has to start within the next two weeks." Rose said looking down. Alice was sitting on the bed, she wasn't moving and I could hear her breath from miles away.

"Ali?"Rose and I asked at the same time. NO answer.

"Alice Mary Swan!" Rose and I both yelled. She snapped her head up and her eyes were red with tears. I was a bit angry, She shouldnt be that upset, Shes not losing Jasper! Im losing Edward and Rose.  
"Oh! Suck it up!" I yelled agitated. She looked at me.

"Excuse me?" She said stopping her tears now.

"Oh, Everyone have sympathy for poor little Alice! Yes were both losing Rose and Edward, But you know what! You still have Jasper! You still have him! Im Losing Edward, Ali! Gone! Bye Bye! So suck it up and shut up! I dont like this anymore than you do! You think I want to lose Rose and Edward! but do you see me crying my eyes out. No!" It felt good to release my anger. Ali looked at me like I was the worst creature on earth, At the moment I didnt care. I was so sick to death of it being All about Alice! Poor Alice! Shes so sad! Poor Alice.

"Wh-What" She mumbled.

"You heard me, Its all about poor little Alice!" I yelled before I stormed off. I was going somewhere, I didnt know where but it wouldnt be back home. Alice, Mum and Dad would be there. Im not going home. Ill just go for a walk As I was walking out of the house, Edward grabbed my arm. He spun me around to see my tear streamed face.

"Bella, Whats wrong?"

"Nothing, Im fine. I was just laughing so hard I cried" I said as I attempted to put on a fake smile.I shouldve known him better to think that he would buy it.

"No Bella, What is it?" He asked again. I just ignored him as I jerked out of his reach and ran out of their house. I fell down the 2 steps and hurt my arm. I cried out in pain but got up and ran again. All I could hear was faint voices calling my name, begging me to come back. I didnt know where I was going, I just ran.

I ran for I think about half an hour before I came across a meadow. It was circular and was covered in flowers with the Sun beating down on it. It truly was a sight. I walked to the middle, sat down and wiped away the old tears ready for the new ones to form and trickle down my face. My world just came crashing down, I cant believe Edward and Rose were leaving! My friends mean everything to me, they cant leave! And not Edward, I cant lose him, but he didnt tell me he was leaving, He acted like everything was peachy. He got me all excited for going to his year 7 dance when he may not even be here. I laid down on the grass and as I felt the wet teardrops on my cheek, I closed my eyes and soon was in a restless slumber.

* * *

**Do you Like it, Love it, Hate it!**

**One way to tell me. Press that Green Button...Please (:**

**Sara xo.  
**


	4. Sorry

**IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hey Guys,**

**Im really sorry to be posting this but Im thinking of Ditching this story.... I have to focus on my schoolwork for a year or two. I WILL be keeping and continuing Adopted and I think Im gonna like it here, However I am very torn on this one. At the moment I am leaning towards ditching.**

**If Anyone would like to Adopt this story, PM me. I am willing to give it to you.**

**Sorry again and The next Chapter of Adopted will hopefully be up soon (:**

**Love you all**

**Sara xo.**

**P.S Remember: Still Have hope (: I havent decided yet..but If someone wants to Adopt, Ill Give it up.  
**


End file.
